You'll Never Love Me Again
by Guitarchick727
Summary: [Why did it seem that when I cried the world cried too?] What would you say to get the girl you loved back?
1. Horny Prince

I sit here in my favorite class thinking about you. Music brightens my soul but not today, no not today. Today things are over. A day before our five month anniversary, things are over. You didn't want to talk; you didn't care. You walked away and never looked back. You wanted nothing to do with me anymore. I called to you but you stalked off tears running down your face. I never felt such pain, I never knew it could hurt so much to lose the one you love.

I sit here staring out the window and notice the teardrops falling from the sky. Why did it seem that when I cried the world cried too? Rain used to comfort me, now it kills me. I hate the rain and I hate music too. When you walked away it started to rain and music started to play. But it wasn't raining and there was no music playing. It was all in my head. Because of what I did it rained and it hasn't stopped since.

You stare at me from across the room. Thinking how could I hurt you so? I hate myself and I hate what I did. If I could I would take it back, you know I would. You meant the world to me, and you still do. I love you and I know I fucked up! I'm sorry! What do you want me to do? I'm only a horny guy who only thought with his penis, but you know that's no excuse for anything. You hate me, no big surprise. The worst part is that I hurt you. I killed us.

So here I am, reaching out to you one last time. Please forgive me? I love you more than you could know. The things I have said and done I regret 100. I feel as if I'm watching a movie and I'm letting myself fall into this hole of emptiness. I'm losing myself without you. Please come back to me, baby. I need you by my side. I would take away you're pain. But I was the cause of the pain. I'm sorry for the pain I've caused. I love you, but I'm sure you wouldn't listen to my plea. My pleas have fallen upon deaf ears for you will never hear me. You'll never see me. You'll never love me again.

Love you always and forever,

Craig Manning 3


	2. Heart broken Princess

(A/N: It may start off the same, but it's different from Craig's view. This is from Ashley's point of view of their break up. Hope you like!)

I sit here in my favorite class thinking about you. Music brightens my soul but not today, no not today. Today things are over. A day before our five month anniversary, things are over. I didn't want to talk; I didn't care. I walked away and never looked back. I wanted nothing to do with you anymore. You called to me but I stalked off tears running down my face. I never felt such pain, I never knew it could hurt so much to lose the one you love.

It's raining out and I don't think the world has ever looked sadder. Because of you nothing's the way it should be. The world is dark and dreary, not the world that people know. I'm dark and dreary now. I have nothing left. You took my heart and you tore it up into tiny shreds upon the floor. Why did you do this to me?

You stare at me from across the room. Thinking of how you hurt me so? I hate you and I hate what you did. I wish you could take it back. You meant the world to me, and I don't know if you still do. I loved you and you know you fucked up! What do you want me to do? You're only a horny guy who only thought with his penis, but you know that's no excuse for anything. I hate you, no big surprise. The worst part is that you hurt me. You killed us.

So here I am trying to reach you. But what good would that do? You know we have nothing left, nothing but heartache and the pain you've caused. What am I supposed to do? Just take you back like nothing ever happened? I'm not capable of forgiving and forgetting. Nothing will ever be the same, even if I was to forgive and forget. I've lost you, I've lost myself too. I hear your words and your pleas. I can't do this. I've been hurt one time too many and I wouldn't be able to handle it again. I'm in a fairytale, but for some reason I don't have a happy ending. No, I have heartache and no prince charming. I'm left alone with nothing but you staring at me from across the room. I know and I think you know too: I'll never love you again.

Heart broken Princess,

Ashley Kerwin /3


End file.
